1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and also relates to a lighting device includes a light-emitting element with a phosphor layer spaced from the light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is laid open to the public that a light-emitting device includes a light-emitting element, a substrate on which the light-emitting element is mounted, a wavelength conversion member that converts wavelength of light emitted from the light-emitting element, and a thermally conductive member spaced apart from the substrate and abutting against a periphery of the wavelength conversion member to dissipate at least part of the heat in the wavelength conversion member (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-277843).